FROZEN and RISE OF THE GUARDIAN watch each others movies
by Ricardo Rodriguez
Summary: It is frozen and rise of the guardians. They get to watch each others movies. What will happen? If you want to find out, read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm ricardo but that is about as much as I can say so any way I thought about this the other day you will find out as soon as you read this story any way this story takes place somewhere within the 3 years time skip that FROZEN has it is one year after the death of the king and queen so with out further adew I won't keep you waiting any longer.**

Disclaimer: I don't own FROZEN or RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.

It was cold and cloudy night in arrendelle for princess Anna, something was keeping her awake she couldn't seem to fall asleep, so she got up and thought about walking around the castle to try and clear her mind a bit, but instead, she thought against it and decided to go see if Elsa would open the door for her but that has never happened before but tonight she was willing to give it a try even tho it never works.

When she reached Elsa's door she knocked ever so slightly, but Elsa heard it loud and clear.

"Elsa please open the door i-i just wanna talk but I understand if you don't it's not like you ever let me in any way" said Anna as she turned her back to walk away but heard a click in the door's lock and saw Elsa step out of the room.

Anna couldn't believe what was happening, her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest as she ran towards her sister, wanting to give her a warm hug but as she was running she wasn't going any where her legs where just going back and forth like running on ice with roller blades, immediately Anna knew that this was a dream and not the real deal because she started to see a vision of herself and elsa when they were young but it looked like Elsa was making snow hills that she was apparently jumping on until a worried look on Elsa's face became apparent, Anna saw Elsa saying something but couldn't hear a thing, until Elsa slip and fell, Elsa tried to get up as fast as she could and shot a blast of magic ice at her that hit Anna in the face.

"Argh! *panting* what was that" Anna asked herself as she shot up in her bed with a thin layer of sweat on her forehead. "I need some water" Anna thought while getting out of her queen size bed and out the door towards the castle's kitchen to get a drink of water, so she had to pass her sister's room, but when she passed the door she heard a click this time she knew it wasn't a dream as she went closer to the door and touched it everything went became black.

Jack was flying through the sky towards the North pole.

"I wonder how this will be. It is the first time the guardians have decided to get together for at least once a year so we don't become strangers towards each other" Jack thought, while lowering himself because he was at the pole, he just needed to land.

"Hey, what's up guys" Jack said, looking at everyone that he considered family which was 'North which is Santa Claus' for those who don't know, 'Tooth the tooth fairy', 'Bunny the Easter bunny'(I just thought of saying his name the way 'James bond' would "Bunny..the Easter bunny" I'm sorry I couldn't resist) and last but not least 'Sandy the sandman'

"Hey Jack how are it's been such a long time what? half a year?" squealed tooth.

"Ya it was half a year ago considering you have been around for what 420 years give or take it shouldn't have felt that long" said Jack with a look of amusement on his face.

"I know it felt like...forever!" said tooth while exaggerating the last part and putting her face uncomfortably close to his.

"Ya" Jack said while moving his face away and walking towards bunny and giving him a sharp nod which he returnef and continued walking on to North.

"North what are we going to do today?" asked jack.

"Well, I haven't gotten that far yet" admitted North, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok so what do you guys think we should do for today?" asked Jack, while looking at tooth and then at bunny.

"Why are you looking at me mate?" asked bunny.

"No reason" said Jack with a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh no you don't, I know that look what is it, spit it out jack" said bunny with a death glare itched to his face.

"Ok" said Jack, giving in. "Well bunny you look a bit smaller" admitted Jack.

"That can only mean one thing, less children believe in me" Bunny said starting to become a bit pale.

"Ha-ha, you should have seen your face" Jack said while wiping a invisible tear away from his eye.

Bunny was glaring daggers at jack.

"So what are we gonna do" asked Jack.

"Well I know what I am going to do" said bunny as he pulled up an invisible sleeve and lunged towards Jack but was caught by North in midair.

"Slow down bunny no need for violence" said north.

"Easy for you to say mate" said bunny still angry at Jack.

"I have an idea" said tooth, as all eyes turned to her.

"I say we go visit Jamie, it has been a while since we saw him" suggested tooth, waiting for a answer.

"Ok, why not" said Jack while looking towards the others and getting collective nods from everyone in the room.

"So it's decided, we are heading to jamie, I wonder how his been doing?" wondered Jack.

"Well what are we waiting for!" said North with quite a bit of enthusiasm as he took out the snow globe and threw it on the floor and it opened up, but something went wrong and it started to pull them in and the next thing the guardians saw was darkness that enveloped their vision.

When Jack opened his eyes he was amazed because he had never seen any thing like this before. looking around he saw bunny started to stir, and then next was North then tooth but Sandy looked like he was still sound asleep. Jack started to get up but felt a bit nauseous because of the rough trip.

"Aw mate, What just happened" asked bunny while rubbing his head.

"I don't know" answered jack," but this place is amazing"

Looking to his left and right it looked like it never ended, it just went on and on like it stretched out for an eternity, but looking up there seemed to be some type of floating roof with no support beams, it amazed everyone to no end but there was nothing else in there besides them.

"Wow this places is beautiful" said tooth while gawking at the sight of the mysterious world.

"Wow where is this place?" asked North.

"Forget that how are we going to get out here, with us trapped in here pitch will go running around causing pain and misery" said bunny.

"Oh no we have to get out of here, North try and use your snow globe" said Jack.

North was busy trying to take it out until they heard something.

"That won't be necessary" said a voice.

Looking around furiously trying to pinpoint the sound of where voice came from.

"You don't have look around so frantically, I will just step into the light" said the mysterious voice, until a shadow started to form and turn into a person that looked around 17 years old with brown eyes and short brown hair, he was about as tall as Jack maybe taller in everyday clothing brown pants with a black shirt and Nike sneakers on and a leather jacket.

"Hi my name is Ricardo and I am just a normal guy not like you guys" said the person now identified as Ricardo.

"Ok ahh...Ricardo...well we would like to know how to get out of...here?" asked North while pointing at the ground, meaning the place they seemed to be trapped in.

"Well you don't have to worry because I control everything in here" said Ricardo.

"That's great than you can let us out" said North with a new bounce in his step.

"Well I would but why would I bring you here if I was just going to let you go again?" asked Ricardo.

"Wait wait wait, how exactly did you get us here mate?" asked bunny with a look of disbelief plastered on his face.

"Well you see my father made machine that could could make a place, any place even your own universe or as you can see pull someone out of their universe" said Ricardo.

"Wait wait wait" repeated bunny "you brought us here why? we need to get out of here a really bad guy will try and hurt people without us there to stop him" said Jack.

"Well it is rather simple and just look behind you" said Ricardo.

When the guardians turned around they were shocked but became angry really fast.

"What is he doing here? snarled bunny.

"Well I have brought more actually" said Ricardo

"Hello skynie I need you here" said Ricardo.

"who the heck is-" said Jack but got interrupted a woman's voice ran through out the place "hello ricardo what can I do for you today?" asked a woman now known as skynie.

"Well skynie could you please bring our other guests" asked Ricardo.

"Just wait a moment" at that moment the room started to spin uncontrollably but nobody felt any movement until a few people started to appear.

"Ahhh where am i!?" asked Anna in a frantic voice.

"Could you keep quiet you are going to damage my ears" said a frustrated guy with blond hair.

"That is no way that you speak to a lady" said a guy with sideburns that was a bit long but it suited him.

"Look bud i don't care!" said the guy with a blond hair.

"Kristoff you are being mean" said Anna not noticing the company in front of them.

"Ahem" said Ricardo clearing his voice.

"Hey it's you, where did you go" asked Anna.

"Oh me I went to welcome my other guests" said Ricardo gesturing towards the guardians.

"Hello" said Anna looking at tooth.

"Hello who are you?" asked tooth" and who are you exactly?"

"Oh I am princess Anna of arrendelle but you can call me Anna and that is my sister Elsa" said Anna looking around for her sister but couldn't seem to find her so Anna started to panic.

"Anna I am right here" said Elsa in a quiet voice walking out from behind Ricardo and staying there.

"Elsa aren't you gonna come stand here?" asked Anna.

"No I am fine here" said Elsa looking at Anna.

"But why don't you just come her-" Anna asked again but was interrupted by Elsa.

"I said no Anna" Elsa said in a soft voice but it meant what it said.

At that moment there was a bit of awkward silence until Ricardo spoke up

"Anyway so you all are probably wondering what you are doing here" said Ricardo.

"Ya darn right we are!" stated bunny.

"Well ok in my universe you guys are all characters of a movie" said Ricardo while looking at the shocked look on there faces...well maybe only the shocked looks on the guardians faces and the confused look on the rest.

"What! you mean there are people out there that know everything about us" asked jack a bit shocked.

"Wait what is a movie" asked Elsa her attention was gained when she heard that guy with the white hair say that there are people out there that know everything about them.

"What you don't know what a movie?" asked Jack with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Ok I am going to have to explain this first and yes the Frozen cast has no idea what a movie is they are from a world that is a little bit back in time, but let me tell you I would love to go there and stay in a time zone like that" Ricardo said while looking at the confused look on the frozen cast(haha FROZEN cast).

"Well you see a movie is something that was made up like a story but it was put in moving pictures example A skynie could you please start 'Avater by James Cameron'.

"Ok" came a female voice from out of now where.

"At that moment a giant theater appeared and a pair of comfortable chairs but a few ones that didn't look so comfortable.

"Ok pay close attention" said Ricardo as a video started playing and sat down while the others followed suit.

**10 minutes later**

"Oh I see now so they show my whole life and the people around me" said Anna.

"Yes that is what a movie is" said Jack.

"Yes now that the example is over we can get down to business" said Ricardo "and guess what movie we are going to watch first" asked Ricardo.

"I don't know" said tooth.

"Well you are going to watch- wait before I forget you guys don't have to worry about the villains in your world just sit back and watch and the movie is 'Rise of the Guardians'."said Ricardo while calling out for skynie and asking for her to start the movie.

**Well that is the first chapter if you like it please review because I am not going to update without at least one review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well guys my first chapter I admit, was not really edited properly, but I will edit them to the best of my abilities in this chapter. Thank you guys so much for the response I appreciate it so I decided I was going to update a bit faster. I have decided to add something more because them just watching a movie will be a bit boring so I decided to spice it up, they will not be watching there movie as of yet, I am sorry because there are is one person who wanted to see there reactions but I had to or this story would have become boring over time. And without further adew here is chapter 2, enjoy.**

"So Ricardo, what is a Rise of the Guardians?" Anna asked the brown haired boy.

"Well as far as I can tell, that movie sounds like it revolves around our world" said Jack taking a seat next to Elsa but not realizing it.

"You are right jack" Ricardo said.

"Could you please not sit next to me" Asked Elsa looking Jack straight in the eye.

He didn't know why he felt a bit hurt.

"Why?...if I may ask?" Jack asked the girl with a perfect shade of platinum blonde hair.

"No you may not, just please go away" Said Elsa with a straight face, but really, she didn't wanna hurt his feelings she just met him but it had to be done.

"Sure, just trying to help..." Said Jack feeling insulted, he stood up and sat next to Anna.

"Don't worry Jack" Said Anna "She is like that with everyone, even with me."

"Well that is a comforting thought" Said Jack "why?"

"Elsa and I were really close when we where young but one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why" Anna said a bit sad, thinking of when she and Elsa were really close.

"Look at all this happiness, so pathetic, I should try and take over this guy's universe then I will definitely be believed in" Pitch thought darkly, with a evil grin.

"Ok guys the movi-Oh crap" Ricardo said as he jumped out of his chair and ran a few yards away from the theater room. "Skynie bring the control board to me, fast, I want it yesterday!" Shouted Ricardo.

"What is wrong Ricardo, you sound distressed" Said the female voice.

"Skynie I forgot to bring the other guests" Said Ricardo as the control board appeared, he started to type furiously. "But it might be to late to bring them"

"To bring who?" asked Jack, standing next to Ricardo.

"More people that I forgot to bring in" Ricardo said.

"Wow this is the first time I saw him actually look a little worried since I met him" Said Tooth.

"You have only known him for a few minutes" Bunny pointed out.

"Oh ya" said Tooth.

"Okay guys do you wanna see how I got you here?" Asked Ricardo.

"Ya I want to see this" Said North trying to learn something new. Everyone was standing next to Ricardo.

"Ok skynie time to start project pull again" Said Ricardo as the room started to change again, the theater room disappeared but the chairs stayed behind.

"Skynie, why did you leave the chairs behind? Asked Ricardo.

"Well I thought your guests would like to have a seat while you were busy" Said Skynie.

"Oh smart idea and skynie you can create your body I forgot to tell you sorry" Ricardo apologized.

At that moment everyone thought 'What the hell'

"Okay let me ask for everyone what did you mean by- What the hell is that!" Kristoff shouted, staring at a giant black cloud, right below the ceiling of the dimension.

"It's pitch" Shouted North.

"How the hell did he get that much power in here? there is hardly enough fear in her-" At that moment Ricardo looked at Elsa.

"You are afraid aren't you?" Asked Ricardo

"What would she be afraid" asked Tooth.

"It is a extremly long explanation" Ricardo said.

"Wait you know?" Asked Elsa, he just nodded.

"You don't have to worry no power works in this place" Ricardo said while looking at pitch. "Well unless I want it to work here"

Nobody realized that Ricardo was talking to Elsa about her power and not pitch's, only Elsa did and she was grateful that she was the only one that figured it out, but there was one more person that figured it and it was none other than jack, but he kept quiet to ask Ricardo about it later.

"So pitch, I am officially going to let someone put you in a cell and leave you there, oh and don't worry I will let you have your power but we will do this right" Said Ricardo.

"Fine but it wouldn't make a difference I could take on any guardian, any day" Said pitch, because it literally took all five of them to defeat him last time they fought.

At that moment the dimension began to rattle as a giant dome arena appeared from the ground.

"Ok, Ricardo do you have any one strong enough to fight pitch?" Asked North.

"Yes I do, it is Jack Frost" Said Ricardo.

"What!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Last time I hardly beat him, but that was only because he killed Sandy...temporarily" Jack argued.

"Don't worry Jack you won't lose" Said Ricardo while giving him a wink with his left eye.

"Ok" Agree Jack reluctantly.

"We will be right here Jack, and if something happens we will still be here ready to jump in at any moment" Said bunny.

"When are we gonna do this" Asked jack.

"Now of course, Pitch wants to take over so I will take us there" Said Ricardo like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ricardo called out to skynie to take the whole audience to the seats to watch the battle between Jack and pitch in the arena.

"Ok so you know how a fight goes and Jack try not to use to much of your power, i don't want black sand all over the place or just freeze him" Said Ricardo.

"You seem to have a lot of faith in Jack Frost for some reason" Pitch pointed out.

"Well since you have your power I thought I would give him his" Said Ricardo as he waved his right hand of Jack.

A Bright blue gas gently blew out of Ricardo's hand and on to jack.

"How are you doing that?" Asked the guy with long side burns.

"It is a freakishly, long explanation, just wait until you watch the movie" Said Ricardo.

"But I already have my power" Thought Jack "What is Ricardo up to"

"_Well you see Jack I need you to put pitch in his place for me and I gave you a little something extra_" Ricardo thought back, Jack immediately looked at Ricardo a bit freaked out.

"_Hey what can I say it is a dimension I control_" Thought Ricardo.

"Okay..." Jack said.

"Let the fight begin!" Shouted Ricardo.

Pitch flew at him with a few dark horses and attack him with a sword made out of black sand, pitch tried to cut Jack's head off the first shot he got but missed by a few inches, he continued slicing low the high then he jumped up and a dark horse flew in from behind him and hit Jack square in the chest.

Everyone winced when they saw that.

"Jack ran up to a few dark horses before he destroyed them by swinging his ice staff and hitting them, he got close to pitch and tried to whacked him really hard across the head but he failed, then Jack started aiming low and tried to hit pitch painfully hard on his thigh, but missed then he tried attacking pitch's shin bone, but pitch saw it and jumped over his attack then he used his horses to help him do a round house kick, pitch's foot hit Jack squarely on his jaw with enough force to throw Jack across the arena and into the dome wall.

Jack was lying on the ground winded from hitting the wall so harshly, he got up and shot straight back into battle with pitch but after a few minutes the same thing happened and he was flung back in the the dome wall.

"Well Ricardo was this your plan? to humiliate me in front of everyone and lose to pitch" Asked Jack in his mind.

"Well Ricardo, it looks like your little fighter is down and out!" Said pitch with a smirk.

"We have to help Jack, come on" Said bunny.

But was stopped by Ricardo.

"What are you doing mate? Jack can't win alone, let us help him" Asked bunny.

"Yes I agree, we should help Jack before he is killed" Said Anna.

"I don't normally agree with princess here, but she is right we need to help that guy out, he will die in this battle" said Kristoff.

"I agree with them" said the guy with long side burns.

"So do i" said Tooth.

"Ok it is settled then, we will go in and stop pitch" Said North. "let's go!"

"No" said Ricardo with a serious but soft look on his face.

"Why not?" asked Elsa.

"I have a plan, but hopefully I won't need to do it" Said Ricardo. "But don't worry I won't let pitch kill Jack" Ricardo Reassured.

"Ok, we trust ya but if anything happens to Jack it's on you" Said bunny looking Ricardo straight in the eye.

"One thing, please remind me to tell Jack that bunny cares about him" Said Ricardo, as bunny looked a bit embarrassed. "Now let's cheer him on" said Ricardo while shouting go Jack, as others followed suit he quietend down and concentrated, because heard Jack say something in his mind.

"So is that the reason why I am in this fight? asked Jack still lying flat on the ground waiting for a answer for his previous question.

"No, What are you doing on the floor get up and fight" Encouraged Ricardo.

"I can't beat him he dodged all my attacks and ended me in 7 hits, I don't think the eighth time will be much different!" Thought Jack.

"Your wrong Jack, all your life you wanted people to believe in you, but you never believed in yourself, why?" Asked Ricardo.

"Because I am a nobody" Said Jack while putting his hand over his face to try an me stop the stinging feeling in his eyes.

"Well guess what you are a GUARDIAN!, you protect children who can't protect themselves, you bring fun and laughter" Said Ricardo. "You might not have believed in yourself then but why don't you give it a shot now and see what happens" Asked Ricardo.

"You are right I can do this!" Said Jack aloud as his eyes shot open.

Jack shot up and blasted a ice beam at pitch with all his power, but pitch countered by blasting a sand beam as well, pitch was winning he was surprised by the sudden outburst, but it was still no match for him. He was getting his power from Jack's fear of losing the power struggle and everyones fear of Jack losing and dying. But something was bothering him, why was Ricardo so calm?.

Jack could feel fear creeping closer and closer to him, until he thought of what would happen if he lost everyone he cared for even the people he just met, could be killed, he dreaded the thought of Elsa being killed by this brute he didn't even know why, maybe he liked her he didn't know why but that was a thought for another time.

He steeled his nerves and believed in himself suddenly his staff glowed bright blue, and his hair started glowing blue.

Jack was surprised by the sudden super burst of power but started enjoying it because he noticed pitch struggle to maintain the amount of power he was pouring out. That was funny because he was barely pushing. He started showing off looking at a specific girl while doing it, but noticed the smile on Ricardo's face.

"So that was your plan, huh not bad" Thought Jack while looking at Ricardo, letting his right hand go down to his side to show off a bit more.

He pushed a little harder with his left hand to even out the power struggle again, because he dropped his right hand.

Turning his head towards Elsa, he smirked when he saw her look away when there eyes met.

"Jack end it quickly" Shouted North.

Jack quickly remembered his task and completed it by blasting more power out, his power overwhelmed pitch and pitch lost badly, he was frozen solid.

"Did you guys see that" said Jack as he landed next to the group and powered down.

"Yeah mate, that was quite the power display there, where did it come from?" Asked bunny.

"I don't really know, I just started to believe that I could beat pitch and then this rush from within come pouring out at full speed" Admitted jack, "Someone help me out there on the battle field, not physically but mentally. it was R-"

"Ok guys how bout we get back to the movie?" Ricardo interrupted.

"Sure let's go that pitch guy was a lot of trouble" Said Anna. "Besides that I am interested in finding out how you guys met, movies seem...cool"

"Skynie where are you, I haven't seen you once?" asked Ricardo as she started to form into a body and looked like a female that had brown straight hair and green eyes with a tank top on and dark blue jeans with a pair of sneakers.

"I have been really busy trying to get the other guests here but I got it right here they are" said Skynie as the shadows started to appear and make form into a girl and a guy and then a few others as well.

"Where am i?" Asked the girl.

"Rapunzel dear, I don't know" Said mother gothel.

"Well I don't care I am getting out of here!" Said the guy with short brown hair.

"Oh no you don't I am seating you all down I am tired of introducing myself so could someone please explain it to them I have to get the theater set up" aid Ricardo as he walked to one side.

"Well that guy over there is Ricardo he is the one that controls this damenson-" Said Anna but was corrected by none other then Kristoff.

"it is called a dimension" Corrected Kristoff.

"Ah thank you Kristoff" Anna smiled sweetly at him, at that moment Kristoff felt butterflies in his stomach, but then Anna continued.

"And we are going to watch a movie about Rise of the Guardians which is there lives" said Anna while pointing at Jack and Bunny, Tooth, North and Sandy.

"We are going to watch my life and everyone else that is in my life, and we are probably going to watch your life as well but the point is it will show you, your future as well, we are next I think? after Rise of the Guardians?." Wondered Anna aloud.

"You got that right Anna, now everyone please take a seat" Asked Ricardo, the Tangled cast looked awestruck at the size of the big screen that appeared before them.

"Your highness " said Ricardo as he made a small bow in front of the king and queen of Corona.

"Hello, why are we here?" asked the king.

"Well you will find out at the end of this whole thing" Said Ricardo.

"Ok we will" said the king as two king and queen chairs appeared out of nowhere.

"Just sit down and watch" Said Ricardo as he waited for everyone to take a seat.

"Ok everyone we are about to watch Rise of the Guardians, so please quite down and watch" Said Ricardo as he pushed the play button, and the movie started.

**I bet none of you expected the guests to be the Tangled cast, but I really edited this to the best of my abilities I tried hard and if it is not good enough then I will try and learn a bit more at school, but it is school holidays for me so ya. And I will not update as fast as I did today, because the rest is going to be them watching the movies. Ok I will try and update as soon as possible. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok enjoy, this is them watching the movie. Ok so this is how it is going to work this is what is on the screen[,] and this is when a voice is talking in the back ground {,} and the normal bold letters is just me describing what is happening**_

**[Dark screen, until it looks like someone under water. Then a voice starts talking]**

**{Darkness, it's the first thing I remember, it was dark it was cold...and I was scared}**

**[The face of someone asleep faded in, until his eyes started to open]**

**{But then, then I saw the moon, it was so big and it was so bright, it seemed to chase the darkness away} Said jack's voice as his body started to surface through a frozen lake, the ice around his body started to crumble as he was being lefted out of a icey lake, when he was out, there was a sharp in take of breath, he needed air, as he looked around in wonder.**

"That is you?" Asked Elsa a bit confused.

"Yeah well let's just say before I became Guardian everything wasn't as cheery as I make it seem." answered jack, he looked a bit down trodden at the memory.

At that moment a few people in the room felt a pinge of pity for him.

**[It showed the image of what looked like a boy no older then 16, staring at the moon while floating in midair]**

"Why were coming out of a lake?" Asked Anna.

"Just watch and you will find out" answered Ricardo

**{And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore.} said the Jack in the movie.**

**[Then he started descending towards the lake, but when his feet touched the Frozen lake some frost ran around the his feet]**

**{Why I was there and what I was meant to do...that I'd never know} said the voice that was recognized as jack, while examining himself from head to toe. **

"Oh" said Anna as her question was answered.

**{And a part of me wonders if I ever will.} Said the sad and confused voice, while the Jack on screen stared at the moon.**

**[He tried taking one step but slipped and almost fell but he caught himself just in time. He started to take more steps until he kicked something that was on the floor, he looked down to see what looked like a staff, but when he touched it with his toes the staff froze, he immediately moved his toes away and so the frost disappeared.**

"So that is how you got that staff." said Kristoff.

**He was a bit startled to see that it did that, so he bent down to pick it up and examine it, almost immediately as he picks it up the staff glowed bright blue, he was so shocked that he accidentally dropped the base of the staff on the frozen lake, and when it touched the lake's surface, frost shot out and spread on the ice, Jack looked a bit confused as to what just happened. **

**So he decided to see if he was hallucinating, he took the staff and made it touch a tree at the bank of the lake when the staff made contact it made a flower pattern out of frost, amazed by this, he touched another tree and the exact same thing happened.**

"Wow you seemed really happy to see frost, can you still make it?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Hey what do you expect, I just woke up and found a staff that could make frost, it is just a very strange thing to do...for a staff that is, and yeah but I will show you after the movie" Jack pointed out.

"You do have a point there, it's almost like my hair" said Rapunzel without thinking.

"Wait what does your hair have to do wit-" Jack asked but was cut of by mother Gothel.

"Nothing at all" Said Mother Gothel, while looking at Jack but then she shifted her gaze back to Rapunzel.

"Silly girl everyone has hair how can it be strange?" Asked mother gothel, sweating a bit, as Ricardo pushed the pause button just to watch this, soon after everyone else followed suit.

Rapunzel finally caught on to her 'mother's' ploy.

"Yes of course, sorry sometimes I forget what's strange...and what isn't..." said Rapunzel hoping nobody would ask any more questions, while mentally berating herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, mother told me that people will try and steal me if they knew what my hair could do" Rapunzel thought, while giving her 'mother' a I'm sorry look on her face but what she didn't know was that almost everyone in the room had a power.

"Ok" said Jack while looking back towards the screen to watch the movie. "weird" thought jack, while waiting for the movie to start and as luck would have it Ricardo pushed the play button and the movie started again.

**Jack starts to jump a little and then he turns around and starts running while making the tip of the staff touched the lake, as he ran the staff started to frost the top of the lake, he almost falls and but catches himself again, immediately he starts running again just to continue frosting the lake, running around he started to frost the nearby trees as he happily ran past them.**

"Pfew" Thought mother gothel not even paying attention to the movie.

"Stupid little girl!, wait this movie business shows your life, what if it shows my life or worse Rapunzel's life, Then everyone will know I stole her and to make matters worse the king and queen are here, what am I going to do, why didn't I realise this conundrum sooner?" Mother Gothel asked herself in her mind, while sweating like a mule.

"I have an idea I just have to ask the guy who has seen the movie" Thought Mother Gothel.

**Jack started to spin a little until a strong gust of wind comes from nowhere and blows him straight up into the air uncontrollably, he manages to stabilize himself in the air, he looks down at the lake to see it covered in frost and still frosting some more with a giant flower pattern on it's surface, until the air below him started to disappear and then he plummeted towards the earth.**

"You can fly?" Asked Rapunzel, while a certain platinum blond was giggling because of his clumsiness, but Jack noticed it and thought she looked pretty with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, That was a long time ago but I can still remember it" Said Jack as he answered Rapunzel's question.

"Excuse me do any of you know who has already seen the movies of our lifes?" Asked Mother Gothel aloud so that everyone could hear.

"I believe that would be me" Ricardo called out, as he paused the movie again, a little irritated because of having to pause the movie every time she opens her mouth, only for one reason he knew she would talk a lot.

"Ok so am I in the movie that is supposed to be about world?" Asked mother Gothel.

"Yes, you, Rapunzel and Flynn over there are very important" answered Ricardo.

"How does he know my name?" Asked the guy with the short brown hair.

"Ok everyone back to the movie, no more taking please, and I know your name because of the movie" answered Ricardo.

"But feel free to ask questions, just no conversations, ok" Ricardo said as he pressed play on the remote.

**While hitting every branch on his way down until he came to an abrupt stop by landing on a thick branch.**

A lot of people in the room thought that hurt.

**Jack ****just waved off the pain with a smile and a cheerful laugh and got up again, as he got up he saw a village nearby.**

"Oh no, and it isn't fake because he knows that fellow's name, that means he already knows Rapunzel is the lost princess of Corona, this is bad I have to get out of here with Rapunzel" Mother Gothel thought.

"Oh ahem Ricardo, could you please let me and Rapunzel go I have some errands to run and she has lots of chores to do" Said Mother Gothel while pointing at Rapunzel, hoping he would let them out.

"Sorry no can do, there are a few people here who need to learn the truth about there life and why they have been living the way they are" Ricardo pointed out, while pausing the movie yet again, he was starting to become angry with the constant calling of his name.

"No, no dear we have to go now" Replied mother Gothel.

"Why is she so impatient." Thought Flynn. "Unless she has something to hide."

"It can wait if you have so much deadlines then I can slow down your universe so that if one day passes in here only one minute would be lost in your world should I do that?" Ask Ricardo, of course he knew why she wanted to leave so dearly.

"You can do that?...no it's fine" Replied Mother Gothel, a bit cofused as she slumped back in her chair.

"What's the rush you can do all your errands later when you get back" Tooth told her, as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you can do all your errands in Corona's dungeon." Thought Ricardo.

"Oh and Tooth your fairys have been told to keep on collecting teeth, and not to worry about you going missing." said Ricardo.

"Oh thank you, you know that thought hadn't even crossed my mind, thanks" Said Tooth.

"Ok back to the movie again" Said Ricardo, as he pushed play again.

**[The screen showed a village from a Ariel point of view, it was night so there were a few fires burning to keep the villagers warm]**

**Jack was trying to stabilize his flying but he just couldn't, when he reached the town he started to descend but couldn't do it right so when he reached the ground he fell face first, he tried to get up but his cape blocked his vision so he fell again but to his right side in a rather weird angle.**

This made a few people laugh, while Jack started to turn a bit red, especially when he saw Elsa giggle at his foolishness.

"No fair I was a inexperienced flyer back then!" Jack pointed out a bit loud.

**Jack immediately shot back up, and dusted himself off and turned around to say hello to the people, as he walked passed a woman he said hi then he ran and started to laugh, and say hello to more people, and so he kept saying hello to people.**

"Does any one else realize that nobody is greeting him back" Flynn pointed out.

"Yeah it's kinda weird" answered Anna.

"Well that was the first time I found out that I was...was invisible and alone" Said Jack with a sad look on his face.

"What do you mean? you were invisible" Asked Anna, as the laughter died down immediately.

"Just watch and you will find out" said Jack a little sad.

**Jack was about to stop a little kid to ask him where he was until the kid ran straight through him.**

Everybody was left speechless by this, nobody expected that to happen, until they saw the shocked and confused face of the Jack on screen.

"So that is what you meant" Said Elsa in a quite voice that only she and Jack heard.

**Jack was standing in the middle of the village wondering what just happened until another person walked through him and then another and then another he shouted hello but no one heard him.**

"That is so sad" Said Anna while wiping a tear away she already knew the life that Jack was going to live, why?, because it is kinda how it is for her, but she was isolated in a castle her whole life.

"Can people see you now" Asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah, but if they don't believe in you they-" said Jack but was interrupted.

"Can't see you" finished bunny.

"Only when you are believed by people, then you can be seen" answered Jack.

"Like Santa Claus or the Tooth fairy" Jack finished.

"Oh" said Rapunzel.

"That must be so sad and lonely, it reminds me a bit about myself" thought Elsa "But I wonder how long he has been invisible and alone"

**{My name is Jack frost, how do I know, the moon told me so, that was all he ever told me, and that was a long, long, time ago}**

"The moon? come on that is so not true, and how long could it have been, what 7 years? you don't look like you have aged much" said Flynn as he asked for a cup of coffee a few people gave him some weird stares but he returned those stare with a look that said '_am I not allowed to have a cup of coffee.'_

"Oh believe me that was a long time ago" Said Ricardo.

"How long could it have been if Ricardo says so" Thought Elsa, and that was basically the thought on everyones mind.

[**The screen started to go up and show the moon, until the screen became black and then the name of the movie came up and it started to come towards the screen and then the screen became white until it looked like someone was aiming the camera at the ocean while flying very fast over it but gradually lifting it up to show the land but then the name of the north pole comes on screen in bold and capital letters and under that is written 300 years later]**

Flynn who was having a cup of coffee sprayed it all out as soon as he saw that.

"Told you it was a long time ago" said Jack with a grin on his face.

"So you have been along for 300 years" Asked Elsa. "You must have been very lonely"

"Yeah it was a cold and dark time for me" Said Jack looking very sad while remembering those lonely nights.

"But the cold never bother me any way" Said Jack mimicking someone by accident.

"He is just like me, except he was totally alone and he was like that for 300 years" Thought Elsa with a sad look on her face.

"So how did you survive?" Asked Elsa, she wanted to know the secret of surviving.

"I didn't, I just lived my life until I got sacked! by someone" Said Jack as his voice raised a little at the end.

"Wait what do you mean you got sacked?" Asked Elsa, Jack was about to answer until Ricardo stopped him.

"She will find out like the rest of us, come on now, watch the movie" said Ricardo with a look of amusement on his face.

"Ok" replied Jack.

"Why is he looking at me like that" Thought Jack.

"Because you like her" Ricardo thought back.

"What no I don't, now could you please stay out of my mind" Jack thought.

"Sure no problem, if you don't want me to read your mind then just say so I will only enter to talk to you or ask you a question, other then that I will stay out I promise" Ricardo promised.

"Ok thank you" said Jack and true to his word Ricardo promised to never enter Jack's mind without his permission.

"Is that the north pole?" Asked Anna.

"Yes that is north pole, where I work." Said North.

"Wow" said Anna.

**[The inside of north's workshop]**

**A giant ice cube was suddenly dropped on a table while music played in the background, a chainsaw suddenly came out and started cutting threw the ice cube like it was polystyrene then it showed a really big hand that people could identify as north's.**

**"Still waiting for cookie" Said North while three elfs where busy eating cookies on the floor.**

**North on the other hand was now in a chair that had wheels under them, he pushed himself across the room to get some tools, he took a small hammer and a flat screwdriver and started chiseling the giant ice cube.**

**North finally finished chiseling the ice and then he held it in his hand like he was showing off, it was a train, he finally put it on the train tracks he made with the same ice, the train started honking in it's own way with steam coming out of its chimney.**

"Wait how is there steam coming out of a ice train?" Asked Kristoff.

"Well i don't really know myself" Admitted North. "But it has happened a lot of times so I got used to it"

**It showed the train going along the tracks until the train drove past two elfs holding a tray with cookies one of the elfs was eating a cookie while the other had a stern look on his face because his friend was eating the cookies, until the stern elf gestured that he had to put it back into the tray because it was Santa's cookies to begin with, the elf slowly let the cookie in his mouth fall out and back into the tray.**

**"Ahh finally" Said North as he finally finished his ice train, he took a cookie from the tray the elfs have been eating from and ate it like it was his last, he cherished the taste of the cookie.**

"Eww, that is so gross" Said Anna as Rapunzel agree with her.

**Then he watched the train come past him, santa seemed really happy to have finally gotten it right.**

**The train came close to the end of the rail way until the finally flew of the edge of the track and into the air while turning into a mini jet.**

"That doesn't make sense how can a ice train fly?, I have never seen that before and then it turns into that thing that our scientists are trying to make, I think it is called a aeroplane but our ones are massive and very unsafe and can only hold one or two people, that is about it" Said Kristoff, as Ricardo pushed pause because he knew that this would be a slightly long conversation.

"How do you know about that?" Asked Anna.

"Well a few years ago I went to a really far place overseas, I saw at a scientific laboratory that they are trying to make this big thing that resembled a bird, at first I thought It was stupid but then a guy told me about what it would be like to have those things, to be able to go around the world in a week trading would be faster and it would be more secure" Said Kristoff.

"Yeah I see what you mean" Said Anna "But it seems like in their world they have already figured it out"

"Actually not really the ice thing is basically impossible, North was only able to make because he is magical, maybe I am not sure but so far I have no knowledge that people in their world have a flying train made of ice, but they do have trains and aeroplanes and satellites" Said Ricardo. "They are technologically advanced"

"So Ricardo how advanced is your world?" Asked Elsa, curious to know about his world.

"Well my world is almost like the guardians but it is more advanced" Said Ricardo.

"Wow okay so your world basically looks like the guardians but just more advanced wow" Said Anna.

"Yes just watch the movie and I will explain but not now or I will be a spoiler" Said Ricardo as he pushed play.

**While flying towards the door it was about to turn away from the door until the door violently opened and smashed it to hundreds of pieces, behind the door was a yeti.**

**North looked a bit devastated at the sight of his broken flying train, and soon after the yeti looked devastated as well.**

**"Argh, how many times have I told you to knock!" Said North as he raised his voice at the end.**

**As soon as north finished his sentence the yeti started talking which sounded like someone grumbling, the yeti pointed to his right at North's door trying tell him something was wrong.**

**"What, the globe?" Asked North in a much calmer manner while standing up and taking his pirate sword.**

"Wait, you can understand them?" Asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah it is easy" Said North.

**[The screen shows the outside of north's workshop, where there is a giant globe]**

**"Shoee, with your pointy heads, why are you always under boot" Said North in his Russian accent while walking past his elfs and past two of his yeti's with his sword in hand.**

_**ok so I have finally finshed chapter 3 and it is alright I am not sure, tell me what you guys think don't forget to review, follow, alert and favourite my story.**_

_**until next time.**_


End file.
